


Metal Puppet

by Anonymous



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Poetry, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A poem about Bucky’s time as the Winter Soldier.





	Metal Puppet

Metal chains on metal wrists,  
metal nerves and metal fists,  
metal bars to hold me fast  
as months and years go blurring past

Frozen nights on frozen floors,  
frozen days behind frozen doors,  
a cage to keep a raging beast  
Do they think the monster is me?

My body is not human, but a train,  
a rushing machine of hollow steel  
I wake covered in holes and bloodstains   
The cuts repair, but I never heal

When the night caves in and the stars collide  
and I’m abandoned in my ice-fraught cell  
with only the echoes of the morning’s screams,  
I see twisted shadows behind my eyes  
from a world unlike this wretched hell,  
but such beauty must be but a dream

A brave young soldier from time ago,  
his features blurred by falling snow,  
another face I used to know

Longing for a past I don’t remember,  
each memory trapped beneath decades of rust  
A blaze in my chest, add fresh coal every day  
to stoke my inferno till hope turns to dust

The day breaks, the night falls,  
but the sun turns its back on this cold silver skin,  
for my soul has fled me and crashed into sin

I will stay silent, I will comply  
So how am I lethal if I am benign?  
I’m beating at the permafrost -  
I can almost see the light  
Bloody fist, dented knuckles  
bones of iron, born to fight  
But this puppet with a metal arm  
was made for death, not life 

I could kill a thousand men,  
but I cannot save just one,  
for now their voices invade my head,  
counting down from nine to one  
Back to the winter where the nightmares await  
Comrade, I’m a loaded gun


End file.
